Refrain
by Cinerraria
Summary: Tanggal sepuluh bulan lima. Ada kenangan pahit yang tertinggal di sana. [untuk EreHisu Fanday]


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.

**Happy EreHisu Fanday!**

(10/05)

.

.

**Bartender!AU - Romance - Drama**

(Bartender!Historia)

.

**Note:** banyak **_typo_** karena terburu publish dan belum koreksi ulang. Agak aneh saya menulis cerita panjang setelah terbiasa dengan _drabble._

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

* * *

Historia benci tanggal sepuluh bulan lima. Ada kenangan pahit yang tertinggal di sana. Perpisahan, seseorang yang pergi. Andaipun tanggal tersebut bisa dicoret dari kalender, itu tak lantas terhapus dengan sendirinya.

Historia terkapar di ranjang sambil memandangi kalender yang menggantung di dinding tepat di atas kaki. Tatapannya muram, ingin melakukan sesuatu supaya tanggal sepuluh lenyap dari bulan Mei. Belum ada lima bulan kalender itu menempel di sana, tapi sudah kelihatan kusut, kertasnya sedikit berdebu, dan banyak dijejaki coretan. Tanggal ini peringatan ini, tanggal sekian ada kejadian itu. Historia menyukai segala yang bisa diraba dengan indera. Sebab kalender digital tidak akan memberimu kepuasan saat akhir tahun nanti, kau membolak-balik halaman kalender, menyentuh betapa kasarnya coretan-coretan itu, lalu terkikik sendiri mengingat-ingat kilas balik seluruh peristiwa.

Saat membuka mata besok, ia akan menemukan tanggal itu jatuh mencengkeramnya lagi. Historia membuang napas keras-keras. Berpindah posisi, bertelungkup, kepala terkubur di bantal.

Kecuali _peristiwa_ itu; tanggal sepuluh bulan lima. Seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi━atau ini tidak pernah dimulai. Sejak kapan tepatnya? Setahun lalu? Dua tahun lalu? Tiga tahun lalu? Sudah dua kali melewati tanggal ini. Besok tepat kali ketiga, dan ia akan kembali merasakan gejolak itu: rasa pedih akibat dicampakkan dan tidak berharga. Mengapa saat kita berusaha keras untuk melupakan, kita justru semakin ingat dan ingatan itu menguat?

Ada yang salah dengan komposisi memori manusia, pikirnya.

o0o

Historia melihat mimpi buruknya tepat hari ini. Ia ingat sekali, ketika berangkat kerja menjadi bartender di sini━setelah menyeret langkah, terseok dari perpustakaan Sorbonne, menjinjing buku tebal dan bundel makalah━sama sekali tak terpikir olehnya akan melihat lelaki; Eren berdiri di hadapannya, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Pemuda itu tersenyum, masih dengan cara sama seperti dulu: sanggup membuat Historia berseru girang, lalu menariknya untuk menghambur, mendekap Eren, dan menguburkan wajah di bahunya.

Tapi tidak kali ini. Historia mengamati lelaki itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Ada yang berbeda sedikit. Model rambutnya, yang memanjang dijalin dalam satu ikatan di atas tengkuk. Eren terlihat lebih dewasa, dan _emm_seksi. Oh! lupakan kata terakhir. Historia menimbang-nimbang. Eren berkunjung ke barnya, muncul jadi pelanggan. Ini pasti bukan acara kebetulan.

Historia berpikir untuk menghindar. Ia baru saja akan memanggil Nico, atau Nanaba, supaya menggantikan posisinya, menyelamatkan diri━untuk sementara━dari _melayani_Eren. Akan tetapi, Eren sudah mendahului. Seperti biasa. Lelaki itu sigap bergerak.

Eren duduk di ujun _bar kitchen _, menemukan Historia sedang mengambil gelas kosong dari pelanggan sebelumnya. Mendadak, dentuman musik disko, ingar-bingar dan riuh-rendah itu lanyap. Dalam sepersekian detik, bar menjadi sunyi.

"_Mademoiselle," _panggilnya berusaha sopan. "Saya pesan satu gelas."

Sejak kapan Eren pakai bahasa formal? Historia mencibir dalam hati. Ia berdiri kaku, lalu menoleh ke balik pundak, dengan isyarat mata, menunjuk rak botol anggur yang berdiri memenuhi sepanjang dinding dari lantai hingga atap.

"Anggur rasa apa? Buatan mana?" Historia balik bertanya, tak ingin membuang waktu dengan basa-basi. Ia yakin merasa tolol sekarang. Bertemu dengan _mantan, _dalam keadaan saling berpura-pura! Sungguh, tak ada yang lucu.

"Oh, terserah saja. Tapi saya ingin botol kesepuluh, di barisan rak yang kelima."

Historia melotot. Ia memastikan tidak salah dengar.

Di antara jarak meja selebar satu depa itu, Eren bereaksi seperti yang diduga. Sudut bibirnya berkedut sekilas━sangat cepat━dia pasti menyeringai!

Eren mengabaikan tatapan horror itu, dan malah mengangkat bahu.

Historia mempertimbangkan untuk menyeret, atau melakukan apa saja supaya Eren ditarik keluar bar. Namun, itu bukan sikap profesional seorang bartender. Yang bisa dilakukan adalah menyiapkan pelayanan terbaik. Dengan gerakan tergesa, sampai nyaris menjatuhkan gelas dari tangan, setelah kembali dari wastafel, Historia menyeret kursi━rak baris kelima itu terlalu tinggi━untuk mengambil botol anggur yang dimaksud.

_Bedebah sialan! _Lelaki itu datang untuk menimpakan hukuman. Memangnya apa yang dia harapkan? Mantanmu datang dengan cara baik-baik ━ sebab dahulu kalian putus dengan cara baik-baik ━ menurut sudut pandang pihak _mantan. _Ia masih berharap mantan kekasihnya datang, mengerling menggoda seraya berkata: _"Hai sayang, aku minta maaf. Yang sudah berlalu tak usah diungkit lagi. Aku ingin kau kembali__kita kembali bersama."_

_Apa-apaan?_

Kenyataannya, Eren cuma mau mengolok-oloknya.

Historia tak sadar, ia nyaris jatuh dari kursi. Botol anggurnya hampir tergelincir. Beruntung Nanaba datang untuk membantunya. Menjadi wanita dengan tinggi di bawah rata-rata itu tidak enak. Jadi, ia membiarkan Nanaba mengambilkan botol anggur itu. Setelah menoleh dan memastikan Eren tidak memperhatikannya, ia segara menuang anggur dan menyajikan gelas di meja Eren. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia menjauh dan menyibukkan diri melayani pengunjung lain.

Historia tahu, Eren ingin bermain-main dengannya. Peran pengunjung. Kalau begitu ia juga akan memainkan peran _bartender baik hati _ini sebagus mungkin.

o0o

Esoknya, entah berapa kali permainan ini berulang.

Pertama-tama, Historia berinisiatif, mencoba membuat Eren kehabisan akal. Ia mengosongkan rak kelima. Nanaba dan Nico memergoki perbuatannya. Historia pintar membuat alasan, berusaha membuat kedua rekan bartender itu mengerti dan membiarkan ia memindahkan botol anggurnya. Ke mana saja, asal bukan dalam rak kelima.

Yang terjadi kemudian, sedikit tak terduga. Siapa yang menyangka, Eren tetap bersikeras menggoda? Pemuda itu meminta botol anggur yang kesepuluh, dalam rak kelima dari bawah. Bayangkan! Rak kelima, dari bawah! Historia menepuk jidat dan menggigit bibir. Seharusnya ia bisa memperhitungkan ini, pikirnya. Ia memelototi Eren jengkel. Namun, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu, dan menyeringai━lagi! Seakan seringai itu mengatakan: _"Ha! Aku tahu tipuanmu! Tak usah berlagak, Manis. Kau tak bisa lari dariku."_

_Yang benar saja?!_

Eren sengaja menyinggung itu: tanggal perpisahan mereka tiga tahun lalu, jadi bahan olok-olok!

Dengan perasaan dongkol, Historia menggeser pintu kaca yang menutupi rak itu. Menimbulkan bunyi berderak, hampir-hampir memecahkannya. Nanaba dan Nico melongok dari tempat masing-masing, mencemaskan keadaannya dan berharap ia bersedia minta bantuan mereka.

Akan tetapi, bukan Historia kalau tidak berusaha menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Untuk hari ini, ia bertekad menghadapi keusilan Eren apapun yang terjadi.

Historia memandang Eren tajam. Gelas kaca dan botol anggur di tangan, disentakkan di atas meja secara bersamaan. Setelah mengocok botol dengan kekuatan penuh. Tatapan matanya mengancam akan melumat botol ini pecah berderak di kepala Eren.

"Silakan ambil pesanan Anda, segelas anggur nomor sepuluh, dari rak nomor lima puluh," ujar Historia penuh penekanan.

Gelas itu ditaruh dengan sentakan agak kasar. Anggurnya menciptakan riak air dan nyaris tumpah. Di bawah keremangan cahaya lampu, anggur merah itu berpendar dalam kilauan yang indah, manis, dan magis.

Eren menerimanya, tersenyum. Historia bergidik. Ia tak ingin mencoba mengartikan seringai itu, karena kalau ia mencoba, pertahanannya akan runtuh.

"Thanks, _Mademoiselle. _Saya harap Anda tidak kelelahan karena melakukan yang tidak perlu," Eren menunjuk rak kelima dari atas━yang kosong melompong━melalui tatapan, lalu menyesap anggurnya dan melanjutkan; "Tapi itu juga lebih baik, omong-omong, Anda jadi tidak membutuhkan kursi lagi."

Historia mengepalkan tangan. Ia benar-benar ingin melempar botol ini di kepala Eren. Namun, setelah berusaha menguasai diri, ia mundur secara teratur. Tanpa melepaskan tatapan membunuh darinya, Historia bergerak melayani pengunjung bar lain, secara diam-diam mengawasi Eren.

o0o

Esoknya lagi, Historia mencoba jurus lain. Tidak ada rak kosong. Lemari penyimpanan penuh oleh botol anggur. Ketika Eren datang, Historia langsung menghindar. Pura-pura tidak melihat. Sebelumnya, ia sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Nanaba dan Nico, setelah paham akan situasinya secara garis besar. Jadi, seraya membiarkan Eren dilayani bartender lain, Historia berupaya untuk terlihat sibuk, menggosok gelas, memindahkan botol-botol kosong, melayani pengunjung━pokoknya selain berhadapan dengan Eren.

o0o

Akan tetapi, Eren punya seribu satu cara lain untuk bermain.

Setelah hari itu, secara berturut-turut, Historia mendapat beragam bingkisan, dialamatkan ke apartemennya, dan dikirim oleh pihak ketiga.

Hari pertama: lima buket bunga sekaligus, tergeletak di depan pintu flatnya, ditemukan setelah Historia pulang dari bar. Setiap buket berisi sepuluh jenis bunga aneka warna; mulai bunga daisy hingga bunga matahari. Pada salah satu buket, ada secarik kertas note bertuliskan nomor telepon dengan inisial EY. Tidak ada rahasia. Mula-mula, Historia mempertimbangkan untuk melempar seluruh bunga ke tong sampah, namun niat itu diurungkan. Maka ia mengambil hadiah tersebut, alih-alih merobek dan mengoyak bunga-bunga itu jadi serpihan, Historia justru menaruh kelima buket bunga secara acak jadi hiasan ruangan: di kamar tidur, dapur, ruang duduk, balkon luar dan loteng jemuran. Meski begitu, ia merasa telah melakukan suatu kesalahan, dengan membiarkan dirinya mengagumi bunga-bunga tersebut, dibuai aromanya, dan membayangkan seandainya si pemberi itu ada di sisinya sekarang.

o0o

Hari kedua: masih sama, buket bunga. Namun, isinya adalah bunga perlambang kematian; red spider lily, marigold dan _chrysanthemum. _Kali ini hanya ada sebuket━mungkin Eren mulai serius. Ada kertas note diselipkan, berisi secarik pantun, yang sangat aneh dan menggelikan: _"Kau Ratu yang menggenggam cahaya bulan, tanpamu adalah devinisi lain dari kematian."_

_Oh, tidak! Tidak ada yang serius!_

Sampai kapan Eren berhenti main-main? Historia geram. Ia membanting pintu, meremas kertas pantun (jelek) itu━hanya kertasnya. Lalu melempar bunga di meja kamar begitu saja. Hingga seminggu kemudian, meja di samping jendela itu penuh aroma bunga mati.

o0o

Kira-kira setelah seminggu, Historia mengira Eren berhenti usil. Pemuda itu tidak lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya di bar, dan ia merasa sedikit lega. Namun, sekaligus juga merasa kosong dan hampa, ada yang kurang sempurna. Seperti baru saja menemukan permainan yang menarik, namun tiba-tiba mainannya lenyap tanpa berita.

Sore setelah pulang kerja seperti biasa, Historia menemukan _hadiah _itu lagi. Kali ini keranjang bunga, tapi tidak sendirian. Bunga itu ditaruh di atas dus pizza━untung aroma pizza-nya tidak sampai mengundang kucing tetangga. Tidak ada kertas pesan, seperti sebelumnya. Setelah dibuka, ternyata dus itu berisi sekerat pizza yang dipotong jadi lima. Eren belum berhenti usil. Setidaknya kali ini lebih bermanfaat mengganjal perutnya yang memang lapar. Ia pun melahap pizza topping _spicy tuna _itu dan menyisakan sedikit. Tak peduli bahwa ini pemberian _mantan, _si pengganggu menyebalkan.

Historia baru tersadar oleh fakta yang mengejutkan ketika mengamati keranjang bunga yang terlupakan di ujung meja. Ia merasa mengenali jenis bunga-bunga kali ini: tulip putih, dirangkai dengan mawar merah dan putih, lalu sejumput anggrek. Semuanya bunga perlambang kata maaf.

Historia tertegun. Eren meminta maaf? Dengan tulus?

o0o

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin, pikir Historia kemudian. Dan memori lama itu kembali terulang. Ia tahu akhirnya, ia yang akan menyerah (membiarkan dirinya kalah, dan menerima Eren kembali dengan tangan terbuka,) atau Eren yang menyerah, (menyerah mengejar Historia dan kesempatan kedua.) Lalu, mereka berdua sama-sama melupa; melanjutkan hidup masing-masing dan mengunci nama _mantan _di dasar sumur memori.

Andai bukan karena perpisahan itu. Kesalahan mereka bersama. Ia tak bisa menerima keputusan Eren dan rencana _hubungan jarak jauh. _Eren bertekad melanjutkan studi di Inggris. Bahkan, jarak sedekat selat _C__hannel _itu terasa jauh baginya. Tidak ada _jarak jauh_ dalam urusan hati, Historia berprinsip. Tentu saja, gagasan itu tidak disetujui Eren. Perselisihan mereka memburuk, dan berakhir dengan keputusan yang lebih buruk: mereka berpisah dan tidak ada kompromi lagi. Ia masih ingat lembayung senja yang menggantung di atas sungai Seine kala itu, saat suaranya tercekat mengeluarkan kalimat (berbisa):

"Karena kau yang memutuskan untuk pergi, Eren. Begini saja, kita buat ini berakhir. Kau akan jadi bebas, pergi ke ujung dunia manapun tanpa khawatir dibayang-bayangi olehku, dan aku juga terlepas, tidak perlu takut kekasihku digoda wanita lain sementara ia harus tersiksa, menjaga diri kerana wanita yang berada jauh darinya."

Dan Historia masih ingat, wajah pias itu dan suara paraunya, menatapnya tak percaya, sekaligus terluka.

"Astaga, Historia. Kenapa kau tidak bisa memercayaiku? Aku sudah menawarkan opsi terbaik━"

"Tidak, Eren. Aku bukan tidak percaya padamu. Aku hanya benci, membohongi diriku sendiri, kalau aku percaya padamu padahal sebetulnya khawatir━sangat-sangat khawatir."

"Lalu apa ini maksudmu? Kau mencurigaiku dengan sesuatu yang sama sekali belum pernah kulakukan. Dengar, Historia. Satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini━"

"Eren! Jangan mengatakan itu saat kau marah."

"Aku tidak sedang marah. Tapi kau yang marah!"

Lalu, Historia ingat bagaimana kesunyian itu mencekam saat mereka sama-sama terdiam. Eren mengacak rambut frustrasi. Historia mencengkram ujung gaunnya sampai berkerut. Bahkan lampu-lampu yang memantul di jernihnya Seine terlihat seperti akan meredup.

"Dan kau tidak mau memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara."

Itu menjadi kalimat terakhir Eren ketika langkahnya memutuskan untuk berbalik, tanpa memandang wajah lelaki itu. Ia bertekad untuk tidak menoleh. Dan kepedihannya meledak saat harapan bahwa Eren akan mengejarnya kembali, tidak terwujud.

Pada akhirnya, Historia sadar, yang ia lakukan hanya berlari, menghindar dan mementingkan diri sendiri.

o0o

Sore itu, metro yang dinaiki Historia penuh sesak. Seolah seisi Paris dijejalkan dalam lorong-lorong peron bawah tanah yang sempit. Sebetulnya ini biasa, mengingat arus wisatawan yang setiap hari membanjiri _City of Lights _itu. Walaupun benci, tetapi Historia sudah cukup beradaptasi dengan suasana ini: desak-desakan antar-penumpang, udara yang pengap, dan ruang gerak yang terbatas. Alasan sederhana, sarana transportasi yang paling bersahabat dengan kantong rakyat jelata.

Historia sedang berdiri di gerbong nomor lima (yang baru disadari saat ia mendekat hendak naik kereta tadi━ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia, kenapa ia selalu dikejar angka?) Seolah tahu ia adalah angka yang paling tidak diinginkan. Angka itu justru mengejar dan melahapnya sekaligus. Ia ingin pindah gerbong tapi kanan-kirinya penuh orang. Metro melaju cepat. Historia berpegangan kuat pada gantungan yang menjuntai dari langit-langit mtero. Tubuhnya yang ramping itu terdesak di tengah kerumuman ketika kehebohan terjadi.

Dari arah sisi gerbong sebelah kanan, terjadi perkelahian. Historia tidak bisa melihat lebih jelas, tapi ia menebak orang itu agak mabuk ketika mengucap makian kepada wanita yang duduk di depannya. Penumpang di sekitarnya mengingatkan, dan mencoba meredam amarahnya. Namun, si mabuk itu justru berteriak lebih keras. Terjadi aksi saling dorong. Penumpang yang sama menggelantung berdiri di depan Historia, menyenggol bahunya. Historia terdorong ke belakang. Sementara gerbong itu semakin gaduh, beberapa penumpang memanggil-manggil pramugara kereta dengan tidak sabaran. Historia nyaris terjengkang dan terlepas dari pegangan. Sesuatu menangkap tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh. Tangan melingkari pinggang. Historia tersentak. Ia jatuh dalam dekapan seorang lelaki. Seolah tubuhnya memang diciptakan sepadan untuk dipeluk. Ia bisa menghirup aroma parfum yang kuat (mengalahkan bau-bauan kereta yang bercampur keringat.) Ia mendongak dan pandangannya bersiborok dengan mata abu-abu yang dalam dan menggelora.

Sedetik.

Waktu terhenti.

Dua detik.

Keretanya ikut berhenti.

Tiga detik.

Suara-suara lenyap.

_Eren!_

Eren lah yang menahan bobot tubuh Historia. Lelaki itu menatapnya balik, dari balik _hoodie _jaket yang menudungi kepala. Historia heran, sejak kapan lelaki itu ada di dekatnya? Atau memang dia sengaja menyamarkan diri. Lagi-lagi, menguntit! Historia terlonjak. Ia cepat-cepat memutus kontak mata, lalu melepaskan diri kungkungan lengan Eren. Ia takut, lengan yang dulu pernah membuainya dalam dekap nyaman, kini menjeratnya kembali dalam kesesatan.

"Historia …."

Eren berbisik dengan suara agak keras.

Keadaan kembali normal. Efek _waktu membeku _tadi sudah hilang. Historia mendengar suara-suara gaduh lagi. Decit rel kereta, dan seruan orang-orang. Sepertinya perusuh itu sudah ditangani petugas.

Historia mencengkeram tas, bergeser ke tempatnya semula. Menolak memandang Eren dan mengabaikan panggilan itu.

"Historia, biarkan aku bicara …"

Eren bergeser mendekat padanya. Ia bisa merasakan lengannya bersentuhan dengan Eren. _Tidak! Jangan sekarang._

" … kumohon," lanjut Eren.

Lelaki itu bersedia mengulangi permohonannya hingga beribu kali andai Historia masih tidak menggubrisnya.

Setelah jeda yang cukup lama, saat keadaan gerbong kembali terkendali, dan kegaduhan tadi mulai berkurang, Historia menjawab━dengan suara keras mengalahkan kebisingan: "Nanti, setelah sampai peron tujuan."

o0o

Akhirnya ia berhasil, kembali ke sini, pikir Eren. Lelaki itu duduk menunggu di ruang duduk flat Historia. Ia baru saja menempuh perjalanan dari stasiun menuju apartemen ini dengan perasaan canggung. Historia tidak berusaha menolak ataupun mengusirnya, tetapi kehadirannya juga tak dianggap. Sepanjang jalan mengekor, Eren diabaikan. Mereka saling diam. Tidak ada percakapan, hingga Historia mengijinkannya masuk melalui isyarat dagu━perempuan itu bahkan enggan menatap wajahnya langsung━mereka masih sama mengunci mulut.

"Eren …."

Suara perempuan itu menyentaknya.

Historia meletakkan baki berisi gelas sirup dan setoples biskuit.

Eren kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak tahu topik apa yang sebaiknya diangkat untuk menghapus kecanggungan ini. Padahal, tadi sudah menyiapkan segala jenis pernyataan (dan pertanyaan) untuk saat ini. Eren mengira dirinya sudah siap, namun ternyata semuanya lenyap. Keberaniannya hilang entah ke mana.

Historia mendorong gelas sirup untuknya. Mereka bersitatap. Ketika tatapannya melekati mata biru itu, Eren merasa jadi lelaki paling bodoh. Ia menggumam sebentar, membuka mulut, ingin mulai bicara, tapi justru mengatupkan rahang kembali.

Eren mengambil gelas, merasakan dingin es menjalari kulitnya. Pandangannya beralih. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak, mencari objek selain wajah Historia. Lama-lama, mata sewarna langit itu bisa membuatnya gila.

"Ini semua konyol. Tolong hentikan, dan jangan ganggu aku lagi." Historia berucap.

Setelah meneguk minuman, gelasnya ditaruh. Eren menengadah. ia kembali menemukan _itu._

"Tidak, Historia." Ada yang aneh saat Eren melafalkan panggilan itu, setelah sekian lama. Sesuatu seperti lautan rindu yang menggelora. "Aku tidak akan berhenti. Pikirmu karena siapa semua kebodohan ini kulakukan?"

"Eren …."

Historia mencengkeram lututnya. Ekspresi itu lagi, seperti yang dulu diperlihatkan saat pertengkaran terakhir. Eren merasa jeri.

"Seharusnya aku masukkan racun dalam gelas anggurmu kemarin."

Eren menelan ludah. Sebegitu besarnya ia dibenci? Benarkah ia tak punya kesempatan kedua lagi? Eren tidak berniat buruk, sungguh. Seluruh kekonyolan ini dilakukan untuk menarik perhatian _mantan _gadisnya kembali. Pikirnya ini akan berhasil?

"Ya. Lalu kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Aku terlalu bodoh untuk _menyayangi _nyawamu."

Eren tertegun. Ia berharap jawaban Historia menyimpan arti lain: bahwa masih ada tempat untuknya dalam singgasana hati wanita ini.

"Dan aku terlalu bodoh saat melepaskanmu dulu."

Historia mengangkat kepala. Eren menemukan gelombang kepedihan di wajahnya. Barangkali penyesalan yang tak terungkap. Berusaha lari dari masa lalu, namun justru terjerat kembali.

"Kita ini pasangan yang sama-sama bodoh," Eren terkekeh, menertawakan kelemahan diri. Ia menepuk dahi dan mengusap wajah, menutupi mata dengan tangan. "Dalam hal_move-on _dan pura-pura melepaskan diri dari kesalahan masa lalu."

Historia mendecih pelan. Bukan berarti ia setuju dengan asumsi itu atau langsung menerima Eren begitu saja. Ada proses untuk segala sesuatu. Namun, ia justru mengungkap kejujurannya.

"Aku tidak berusaha _move-on, _dan malah berharap mantanku datang dengan cara yang lebih sopan, alih-alih bermain-main dengan cara yang konyol."

"Aku minta maaf, Historia. Maksudku, maafkan aku."

Historia tertegun melihat ketulusan itu memancar di wajah yang sudah dirindukannya terlalu lama.

"Atas semuanya━saat aku meninggalkanmu dulu, dan seluruh gangguanku baru-baru ini."

Eren juga jujur, pikir Historia. Barangkali, ini murni kesalahannya, saat ia menaruh rasa curiga dan tidak mau menerima keputusan Eren dulu. Ia yang terlalu egois. Naif. Ingin memiliki Eren seorang diri. Bukankah dengan begitu, ia justru menimpakan yang terburuk pada orang yang seharusnya mendapatkan yang terbaik? Cinta itu semestinya membebaskan, bukan mengekang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Eren. Aku juga bersalah. Tapi kalau kau ingin kita kembali━"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin kita kembali bersama," Eren menyela, memahami keraguan Historia. "Tapi ada yang lebih penting daripada memaksakan kehendak. Aku hanya mau … beri aku kesempatan kedua, Historia."

Meletakkan gelas minumannya, Historia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit.

"Kesempatan kedua? Kupikir itu sudah kau dapatkan."

Mata Eren membola. Ia terpana merasakan dan melihat kehangatan━cahayanya━kembali.

"Tapi, berjanjilah, berhenti melakukan kebodohan seperti minta botol anggur kesepuluh dari rak kelima. Itu menggelikan, sungguh."

Eren menaikkan alis, lalu tertawa. "Tentu saja, karena aku sudah dapat Ratuku kembali, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan."

"Ratu? Jangan gombal, donk."

"Ah, lupakan. Kuharap, kiriman-kiriman itu cukup berguna buatmu."

"Sangat-sangat berguna. Aku tak keberatan sih, kau mengantar menu makanku sampai depan pintu. Lain kali, lakukan dengan cara yang lebih baik."

"Dengan senang hati, akan kulakukan."

Seperti es yang mencair akibat udara kering, mungkin kebencian itu bisa luruh saat sudah waktunya. Masa depan masih menjadi misteri mereka. Akan tetapi, masa lalu itu, dan penyesalan yang dibawanya, Historia berharap tidak ada yang terulang kembali.


End file.
